


Cookies and Cream

by GayaIsANerd



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayaIsANerd/pseuds/GayaIsANerd
Summary: Isak has a crush on the barista. He's too scared to do anything about it, but luckily there's a blizzard coming up.





	Cookies and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! <3  
> This is... pure and unapologetic self-indulgence! I wrote this for the evakteket challenge and had LOTS of fun with it! i hope you enjoy it, too!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the cats!

Isak has been going to the same coffeeshop for over three months now, and he could lie to himself and say it’s because the coffee there is amazing ( _it’s okay_ ), or that it’s the closest to his building ( _it’s really not_ ), or that it’s the cheapest ( _cheaper than Starbucks, but then again, what isn’t?)._ He doesn’t want to lie to himself, though. He did that enough in high school and all it gotten him was severe angst and more sleepless nights than he’s willing to count.

So, he admits it… He goes to the coffee shop to ogle the most beautiful human being on earth.

He gets up an hour earlier than necessary, just so he can grab a coffee and sit in the back of the café to look at him work.

And god, he’s pathetic, isn’t he?

Thing is though, he might be out, and grudgingly proud now, he’s still a grumpy sarcastic asshole with the charm of a hissing cat. At least, according to his friends.

He knew how to hit it off with girls, he was good at that. The charm, the stupid jokes, the perfectly places half-smile, he was at home in flirting with girls. Everything else to do with girls… not so much.

Boys, though… he’s not as assured in flirting with boys. Sure, he can get a boy in his bed. He’s never truly long without a warm body next to him. He knows he’s objectively handsome and he can make the grumpiness work for him.

However, Isak doesn’t want the boy to be a one-night stand. He doesn’t want to just get in his pants. He wants to get to know him, learn his quirks and his tells. Learn what makes him tick. What makes him happy and sad. He wants to know everything. And _also_ get in his pants.

According to his name tag, the boy’s called Even and Isak thinks it’s the most beautiful name he ever heard. He’s taller than Isak even, made up of long, slim limbs that should make him gangly but only make his graceful. His hair styled up in a quiff that defies all laws of gravity. His blue eyes sparkling every time he smiles at Isak from over the counter.

Isak rolls his eyes at himself, since seeing Even for that first time months ago, he’s been in a dry spell and it’s making him… _sappy_.

He sighs as he sips his coffee and hums pleased as he tastes the unexpected shot of caramel. His eyes shoot up to Even who is watching him, soft smile on his lips, eyes crinkled in the corners.

It’s not the first time Even has altered Isak’s order, adding this or that to his usual black coffee. Every time Isak wonders whether Even does it to everyone and if not, what it means.

Does it mean anything? Is Even watching Isak as closely as Isak is watching Even? Seems highly unlikely seeing as Even is a literal angel and Isak is… Isak.

Isak’s phone startles him into almost dropping the coffee and he hisses as a burning hot droplet rolls down the side of his mug onto his hand.

“Here, let me help you!” Even’s voice sounds from right beside Isak, making him almost drop the mug again, “shit, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you… again,” Even’s smile is wide as he hands Isak some paper tissues.

Isak opens and closes his mouth, looking from the paper tissues to Even’s face.

Even’s smile dims slightly as he waves the tissues around, “You know, for you hand? So it doesn’t burn?”

Isak swears he can hear his brain starting up again to the sound of an old Windows computer. He finally puts down the mug and reaches for the tissues, “I… yeah, thanks!” he mumbles, eloquent as ever.

Even’s smile comes back in full force as he winks with both eyes and walks away backwards. He points over his shoulder to the counter, “Got to go back, take care of your hand!”

Isak blinks slowly and just wordlessly nods.

His phone dings again, reminding him of the message he got. He swears under his breath when he sees it’s Sana reminding him of their study date before class today and her warning to not come late.

He rushes to collect his things and hurries out of the door with one last lingering look towards Even who is back to serving the morning rush.

*

One study date and four consecutive hours of class later, Isak is more tired than ever and quite frankly so grumpy sixteen-year-old, in the closet, Isak would tell him to lighten up.

He realises he never got to finish his drink this morning and is severely lacking caffeine. He could go home and make his own coffee, but a shot of Even would improve his mood even more than caffeine could.

“Are you coming to my place, Isak?” Jonas asks, hand clasped with Eva.

Isak opens his mouth to answer but before he can, Eva laughs, “He’s going to see the hot barista he’s been talking about non-stop!”

Isak rolls his eyes at and huffs, “I’m going to get coffee.”

“You could make coffee at Jonas’ place,” Eva challenges him, teasing glint in her eyes.

Jonas looks from one to the other and frowns, “Don’t stay out too long, Isak!”

“Oh my god, Jonas, I’m just getting coffee,” Isak exclaims, pressing down a deep desire to throw his hands up in annoyance.

“You’re getting something, alright!” Eva says, almost inaudible through her giggles.

Jonas snorts fondly at his girlfriend before turning back to Isak, “I just meant… there’s a huge snowstorm coming up, you don’t want to get caught in that!”

Isak shakes his head, “I checked the weather, we should be good for another couple of hours!”

“if you’re sure…,” Jonas hedges, reluctant to let Isak go.

‘I’ll be fine, dude, promise,” Isak smiles one of his rare soft smiles, only reserved for Jonas and Eva ( _when she’s not acting like a lunatic_ ).

Jonas nods and holds out his fist to bump Isak’s. Eva throws her arms around Isak, squeezing him tight.

“God, Eva, what’s this for?” Isak asks, trying to mask how pleased he is with the simple affection he’s getting from one of his oldest friends.

“This might be our last hug, if you die in the blizzard,” Eva says grinning at Jonas who rolls his eyes at her, “Bye, Isak, have fun!”

She pulls Jonas with her, waving and winking at Isak over her shoulder, making him roll his eyes at her once more.

She’s the crazy little sister he never knew he needed. He watches Jonas and Eva for a while, looks at their clasped hands swinging between them, the easy banter and soft love they share.

He sighs as he turns around towards the coffee shop. He’s no longer jealous of Eva because of Jonas in particular, he is, however, jealous of their bond. The certainty and easiness between them, the way they fit together in a way that only a loving, committed relationship could offer.

He doesn’t want to spiral into negative thinking, but sometimes he wonders if he’s meant to be alone forever, to sit on the side-lines of what could be for the rest of his life.

Isak runs his gloved hands through his curls and shakes the thoughts, it’s the lack of caffeine speaking.

Ten minutes later he walks into the door of the coffee shop, the cheery bell above the door announcing his presence. Suddenly he realises he doesn’t even know if Even is working. Maybe he only does the morning shift. What does he do if he’s not here? Does he just turn around?

No, he still needs the caffeine, no matter what. He’ll just have to swallow the disappointment.

“Hello, sorry, I was actually just closing because of the snow storm that is announced,” comes Even’s voice from somewhere in the back.

Isak sighs a breath of relief that Even is there before registering his words and groaning in despair. Even chooses that exact moment to walk out of the kitchen and behind the counter.

“Oh, it’s you!” he exclaims and the smile that blooms on his face could light u a thousand cities.

“I’m sorry, I can leave again, I didn’t want to bother you,’ Isak stammers through the blush forming on his cheeks.

“No, no! Don’t go! I can make an exception for my favourite customer,” Even says and Isak blushes so furiously he feels like he has a fever, “Sit down, I’ll just lock up and bring you your coffee.”

Isak looks from his favourite seat in the café to the door, not wanting to disturb Even but also not wanting to leave.

Even, misinterpreting his trepidation, frowns, “Or I could leave the door open, if you would prefer that? It’s just that people might enter in that case and…”

“No, no, close it, it’s okay!” Isak interrupts him, sounding way too eager to be alone with Even, if Even’s sly smile is something to go by.

Even nods and goes to lock up, pulling down the blinds as well, “Wouldn’t want anyone to know I’m playing favourites here!” he says, cocking his eyebrows in mock seriousness.

Isak laughs softly, desperately trying to read the situation.

“I’ll make you that coffee, now,” Even says, and Isak realises with a start that he knows Isak’s coffee order.

He texts as much to Eva and gets an instant reply

 **Eva (15:55)** Your coffee order is black, Isak… not that hard to remember…

 **Isak (15:55)** Not the point, the point is he knows who I am!

 **Eva (15:56** ) Of course he knows who you are, you’re pretty hard to miss, Issy <3

Isak reads the message once, twice, blinking away the flood of affection warming his bones.

“Hey Isak,” Even calls his attention from behind the counter, “are you allergic to anything?”

Isak shakes his head, too dumbstruck to formulate words. Even grins widely and disappears into the kitchen.

 **Isak (15:57)** EVA HE KNOWS MY NAME?? HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?

 **Eva (15:57)** Two options, he’s a crazy stalker that’s going to kill you now. Or he’s as infatuated with you as you are with him…

 **Eva (15:57)** Have fun!

 **Eva (15:57)** Don’t die!

Isak hastily locks his phone as he sees Even approaching the table, two coffees and an assortment of snacks on a tray.

“I hope you don’t mind me drinking a coffee too, it was a long day!”

Isak shakes his head and reaches for the coffee Even hands to him, “Careful, hot,” Even says, eyes roaming over Isak.

Isak praises himself lucky he wasn’t drinking yet, he would’ve for sure choked on the coffee. Now, he just chokes slightly on his own spit.

Even’s smile turns teasing as he takes his own mug and sips thoughtfully, looking out at the snow outside just barely visible through the blinds.

“It started snowing harder, I hope you’ll get home safely, later,” he mumbles into his mug, eyebrows crunched like the snow outside has offended him.

Isak turns to look outside as well and bites his lip when he sees how bad the weather has already gotten, “It won’t become too bad in a while, I’ve been through worse,” he says, putting up a brave face for Even.

Even barks out a laugh, “You’ve been through worse, really?”

“Yes, I have,” Isak answers, committing to brave act now, especially seeing how it made Even’s face light up with that wide smile of his.

“Oh, tell me about it,” Even says, leaning forward as if extremely interested in his answer.

“You wouldn’t want to know,” Isak’s voice is grave, and he shakes his head, acting like he’s hiding something big and important when the story would just go ‘it was snowing, I fell on my face, I broke my arm’. He wouldn’t impress Even with that story, though, so better remain mysterious and aloof.

He might not have succeeded in remaining either of those things as Even laughs loudly, “A man of mystery, hu? I like it!”

Even’s eyes roam over Isak once more, sending shivers through the younger boy’s body, like it’s not just his eyes touching Isak.

“How did you know my name?” Isak asks, almost out of breath and that shatters the spell.

Even drops his gaze, focusing instead on the pastry on the plate in front of them. He picks one out, pushing the plate towards Isak.

“I, uh…,” he trails off, looking everywhere but at Isak.

Isak prays to all deities willing to listen Eva’s text was just a joke and not some form of dramatic irony as Even reveals he’s been stalking Isak for months now.

“I saw you at a party, a while back,” Even mumbles, and Isak’s heart rate skyrockets in irrational fear, “I asked your friend who you were. And then I lost track of you until you… walked into my shop.”

He finally looks up, locking eyes with Isak, “I’ve been trying to talk to you since then but you always come when it’s busy…,” he smiles shyly, cocking his head slightly.

Isak’s mouth is dry, all ideas of Even being a serial murderer gone, “You wanted to talk to me?”

“More than anything,” comes his answer, so brutally honest Isak has to hold himself back from not jumping over the table and jumping Even.

Instead he takes another sip of coffee and moans when the cinnamon hits his tongue. When he looks back at Even, the other is staring at him with wide blown pupils, mouth half open.

Isak chuckles, suddenly brazen as he licks the taste of the coffee of his lips while holding eye contact with Even.

Even makes a half-broken sound, “God, Isak…”

“So, you wanted to talk,” Isak says, shit eating grin plastered on his face.

Even recovers quickly, his grin at least as wide as Isak’s own.

From there on, they fall in easy banter, talking about everything and nothing. Their subjects in school, their favorite movies, their family ( _Isak even tells Even about his mother, and classifies the soft, understanding look in Even’s eyes as something to examine later_ ), the music they listen to when they get high.

After a while Isak starts fidgeting in his seat and Even motions to the couch in the corner before getting up and making them more coffee. They resume their talk on that couch, thighs touching and hand grazing the other’s each time one of them gets into a story too much.

This time the coffee tastes like chocolate cookies, and Isak raises his eyebrows at the surprising taste.

“That’s my favorite,’ Even says, motioning to Isak’s mug with his own.

Isak nods and takes another sip, savouring the taste on his tongue.

Even’s eyes are back on him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He likes it, he could get used to it.

Isak’s phone lights up from its place on the table and Isak reluctantly checks his message.

His eyes widen as he reads Jonas’ words. He places his mug on the table and rushes to the door, pulling the blinds out of the way to look at the world outside.

It’s blinding white, the snow still falling fast in thick, brilliant flakes. There’s nothing in sight that _isn’t_ covered in a thick layer of snow, making the world seem quiet and deserted in a way only snow can make you feel.

He feels Even’s breath on his neck as he comes up behind him.

“It’s beautiful,” he says, wonder in his voice.

“It’s a disaster, I’ll never get home in this!” Isak says, desperation clear.

Even chuckles, “I didn’t peg you for a glass half empty kind of guy.”

Isak huffs, “I’m a ‘is there even a glass’ kind of guy.”

Even laughs, “Okay, so let me tell you, there certainly is a glass. Or maybe it’s a mug. Filled with the best, and more importantly, free coffee. As long as you’re stuck here with me,” he locks eyes with Isak, smile on his lips, “Unless you need to be somewhere?”

Isak shakes his head, swallows the words on his tongue, telling Even there’s nowhere he’d rather be than here.

They resume their positions on the couch, even closer to each other this time and Isak shoots Jonas a quick text to tell him he’s fine and will be there as soon as he can.

Jonas just sends back a thumbs up emoji and Isak smiles down at his phone.

“Boyfriend?” Even asks, suddenly way less sure of himself.

Isak shakes his head, “No, just my best friend. He’s dating my other best friend,” he clarifies, wanting no doubt about Isak’s availability to exist between them.

Even smiles and they both take a sip from their coffee, still hot enough to be enjoyable.

Even scrunches up his face after swallowing, “Nope, I still don’t like pumpkin spice.”

Isak laughs, “Want a taste of this one? To wash away the basic?”

The older boy turns to him, as he was waiting for that question, but before Isak can hold out his mug, Even has placed his big hands on Isak’s cheeks, angling his head to better kiss him.

Isak melts into the kiss, sighing against Even’s lips.

The kiss soon turns heated, Isak throwing his legs over Even’s lap to straddle him.

As Even trails kisses down to Isak’s neck, the younger boy seems to come to his senses and stops Even with a hand on his chest.

“Wait, Even,” Even immediately stops working on a bruise on Isak’s collarbone to look into his eyes, “I just…”

“We don’t have to do anything,” Even says, shifting unconsciously and letting Isak feel how much of a sacrifice it would be for him to stop now.

Isak moans when the length of Even presses against him, “No, I don’t want to stop… I just don’t want this to be it. I don’t want to fuck you and then never talk to you again,” he admits, almost too honest, feeling more naked than he would’ve felt without clothes.

Even’s hands travel up Isak’s spine, and cradle his head, “I don’t want that either, baby. I want to treat you right, take you out to dates. Fall in love with you,” his gaze is intense on Isak’s face.

_I’m halfway in love already_

“First though, I want to blow you so good, you forget your own name.”

Isak feels himself getting so turned on he’s almost light headed, all blood rushing to his dick.

Even gently pushes him of his lap, pulling at him until he gets the hint and lays down on the couch. Even takes his time undressing him, placing soft kisses to every sliver of skin getting revealed.

He mouths at Isak’s cock through his boxers, already wet with precome.

Isak moans Even’s name, realising he doesn’t have a chance to last long, especially not if he looks at Even between his legs.

Finally, Even pulls down Isak’s boxers, throwing them to the side. Then, in one smooth move, he takes Isak in his mouth and Isak has to grasp the couch with both hands to stop himself from fucking into Even’s mouth.

Even moans around him, almost sending Isak over the edge, his pleasure like a tightly wound cord.

As Even grabs his hands, burying one in his own hair, giving Isak permission to pull his hair, and linking his fingers through Isak’s with the other, Isak feels like he blacks out for a second.

When he comes back, Even’s tongue is tracing the vein under Isak’s cock. He lowers his mouth over Isak’s cock again, moaning at the way Isak tugs on his hair.

“Even… Even, I’m gonna come,” Isak tries to warn Even, but the other boy just hums around Isak and swallows him down even more.

Even looks up, locking eyes with Isak, giving him permission to come in his mouth and the sight pushes Isak over the edge.

He comes hard, forgetting his name, just like Even promised.

When he comes to, Even is lying next to him, his nose snuggled into Isak’s neck.

Isak silently begs for a kiss, and Even obliges. They kiss for a while. No sounds in the coffee shop but the soft whirring of the coffee maker and their mouths moving against each other.

Isak’s hand starts snaking down, willing to reciprocate when Even stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Let me help you, baby,” Isak says, like a petulant child.

Even chuckles, “It’s… uhm… It’s already taken care of.”

Isak’s eyes widen at Even’s confession. At Even getting of just from blowing him.

“Later,” Isak promises, in between kisses.

Even nods, “Later. Now, a nap.”

Isak hums satisfied, pulling Even closer to him.

As he falls asleep, his phone dings again but he’s too comfortable to check.

 **Eva (21:21)** You’re either getting murdered or getting your brains fucked out. I hope it’s the latter. Introduce him to me tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](http://greathalesonfire.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
